daughters, dilemmas and damsels in distress
by DRiVEN7
Summary: Jordan's adopted daughter and her dealings in life.
1. The story begins

Bree was sitting in the park watching Lorelai playing when Luke slid in beside her. She knew they were growing apart, with Lorelai living at her parents' house, she being pregnant with her doctor's baby and them fighting all the time. She sighed, "Being married at 16, well to be honest I was 14 really, Lorelai isn't my only, Luke and I had a son but we gave him up because I couldn't so it and Luke couldn't either, I never finished school, I was kicked out and I couldn't take it, Luke did finish." She thought "Oh…are you wondering about me being pregnant with my doctor's baby? Well it's a long story but that will have to wait because we have to go home, well Luke and I will go home, Lorelai will go back to my moms. I will explain that too."

Bree looked at Luke, "Time to go." She said hating that the only way she couldn't spend time with her daughter was at the park. "She's ready, right there." Bree scoffed at him before getting up "look Bree I know you're mad about all this but calm down." She headed over to Lorelai and picked her up. Luke joined them as they headed to the car. Luke helped them in then drove to Jordan's house.

Bree let her eyes close as the baby started to kick. "So, I guess I should start at the beginning so you will know what's going on, well maybe, I'm still confused." She looked at her daughter "ok, so here is the story." She looked out the window. "I guess it started when my mom, Jordan and her husband Woody, had triplets and I started to feel a little left out. I know what you're thinking but keep it to yourself hmmm." She giggled to herself "ok, well I fell head over heels with this guy, Luke, and thought if I could get with him life would be better. Oh was I right. For a minute since I was 14."

She sighed as they pulled up to Jordan's house. She looked over at Luke "please can't we just stop all this and have her back with us? I don't really care what you think but I'd like my family back." Luke looked at her it was like a broken record, he got out of the car and took Lorelai in since Bree and her mother weren't talking, well Bree wasn't talking to her mother.

Bree shook her head "I guess I need to talk faster so you know why Lorelai is staying here." She turned up the radio "well anyways Luke and I hit it off well and well since I wasn't getting attention at home he gave it to me. I did a lot of things at school that soon got me kicked out. When that happened I didn't care but I started to sneak out to be with Luke and I was grounded every week. My parents knew what I was doing, well I'm sure but my brother, my real brother couldn't keep me under control, though he did try but I didn't care." She rubbed her stomach "so where was I? Oh yea, well to keep from boring you I'm going to skip. I got pregnant and I thought we could do it but I couldn't and I didn't want to put all that on Luke so we gave up our first baby, a little boy named Joel, we did have him for a bit but that was it." She saw Luke coming "sorry but there is about to be fighting so if you don't want to hear just skip the next few paragraphs cause it's never pretty but I'll try and keep it down."


	2. The story

Luke got in the car and knew a fight was coming, like it did every week "Bree, I know you hate this but it's the best and you know that." She looked at him "Luke, she is our daughter she shouldn't dictate out lives and I have told you know why won't you listen to me?" she sighed as he drove home "You know why she is there she isn't happy at home and she's three and having panic attacks." "I'll explain that later" Bree thought

"I want you to shut up and listen, would you?" he looked at her as he pulled up in the driveway "I love you, you know that but I do think that she should stay there." Bree got out and headed into the house "You know I'm tight Bree. He said stopping her "Speak your mind" she shot him a look "You're just mad at me you're mad because I didn't want you at the hospital with me then I slept with Brad." He looked at her "Admit it Luke." He shook his head "He has nothing to do with this, it's our three year old who is afraid to be near you, so do not say I am mad at your for sleeping with someone else."

Bree looking at him "I need to go otherwise I'll kill you." He sighed "I'm not going and you stay in the house;" he said going into the house "Where else would I go? I don't have a license" she headed up to her room

"I kept it down for you, this time. Well let's get back to the story." She said "Once Joel was born we kept him for a little while but he became too much for me to handle and I couldn't leave it all to Luke, so we did what we thought was best for all of us. We got married and were happy, it was what we both wanted." She smiled at the thought "He finished school while I was pregnant with our second child, Lorelai, who is at my mom's house. I could handle the stress of a baby better this time and he since Luke was done with school I felt better with him at home with me."

She went to get a glass of water and went to Lorelai's room to sit in the rocking chair "I tried going back to school after she was born but that didn't work out to well, since all those same people were still there. I might just home school and finish, Luke is really smart. So then somewhere along the like when Lorelai was about 1 ½ I got pregnant again but lost the baby because of all the stress I was putting myself under." she picked up a stuff animal "Oh, I'm a cutter by nature, ok maybe not but I am and I can't stop too much hurts me. When I get hurt in any way I lock myself up into the bathroom and just let the blade glide over my wrist, arm, or where ever I think will help. Well I did it one, one too many times and wound up in the damn hospital, and that's where this little one comes in."

She started to clean the room "Luke tried, he really did, he brought Lorelai over to see me, he brought food and stayed with me, but it's not what I wanted. My doctor, Brad, was gorgeous to die for." She giggled thinking about him "It wasn't as hard as I thought to come onto him and he bought it. We did in his office a few times; he lied about my age so he or we wouldn't get into trouble. Well once I got out of the hospital I would go over to his house and we would do it there and even though he couldn't get me pregnant, he did. I think he needs to talk to his doctor about that." She ran through the time line in her head to figure out where she would go next "Ok about Lorelai. Well she is three and is having panic attacks cause she can't be near me do to the fact that I give them to her, she doesn't feel safe around me and everyone but me thinks she should stay with my mom."

"I don't want her there for one reason and one reason alone. Ready to hear it? JORDAN _**CAN NOT **_MAKE UP FOR THE HELL SHE PUT ME THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!! Get? Good. She put me through hell after she and dad had the triplets." She said putting the stuffed animal in the chair and headed back to her room


End file.
